Tus tres palabras
by AmelieDiRossie
Summary: En ocasiones, conformarse no es suficiente.


Sus labios se unieron y se apretaron, frunciéndolos. Sus manos se juntaron, trémulas. Sus párpados se cerraron, angustiosos. Sus piernas se cruzaron, intentando darse fuerzas. Aquél momento era, sin duda, el más importante de para saber que hacer con su vida. Con el resto de su vida. En todo su resto de existencia este momento no se repetiría, tan solo escuchar esas dos palabras para ella eran suficientes.

¿Qué eran las palabras? Nada más que sonidos indelebles y susurrantes que desaparecían ante una acción contraria. Pero para ella, en ese momento, esas dos palabras eran las indicadas. Eran las que quería escuchar. Las que cambiaría su vida en algo tan simple. Porque esas palabras no se podrían borrar. Por mucho que él lo quisiera. Una vez que lo dijese, no había vuelta atrás. No podría voltearle la cara. Tendría que hablarle con autenticidad.

Era ese sentimiento de vacío que estaba a punto de ser llenado. Solo él podía escoger con qué. Él podía escoger llenarla con un gozo interminable; o a más realidad, con una agonía desconsolada. ¿Qué sería no ser correspondida? ¿Qué sería no ser amada y amar a esa persona con toda la locura? El dolor más grande del mundo, sin duda. No poder ser feliz sin dejar de ver como esa persona no te mantuvo en su corazón como tú. Saber que tú para esa persona no eres completamente necesaria. Pasas a ser alguien que esa persona quiere. Pero que no la requiere con la necesidad desesperada de mantenerla a un lado, es solamente esa persona que te llena cuando está. Y cuando no está, es igual, todo lo demás es igual. Toda tu vida pasa de la misma manera. Nada te parece conveniente, conversas con los demás como si fuera el día de todos tus días.

Pero cuando conoces a la persona indicada.

Todo lo demás cambia. Todo es imperfecto si no está. Se vuelve una obsesión potente. Lo necesitas, sí o sí esa persona tiene que estar ahí. Y si carece de presencia, todo te parece absurdo. No hay sentido. La vida no tiene un valor especial cuando no estás.

Mírame.

El hombre que estaba sentado al frente la perforaba con esos ojos negros y huecos. Su cabello desordenado, con una pose rígida, pensante. Su mentón fuerte y tenso. Parecía estar claro. Pero no respondía.

Tocó un mechón de su cabello castaño liso y se lo miró. Si el no le correspondía; estaba dispuesta a mandarlo todo al carajo. ¿En verdad eso es amor, querida? No estaba segura, el amor es más sano. Si en verdad lo amas, tienes que dejarlo partir. Esa era parte de la vida, no ser correspondido era parte de lo que se tenía que aprender a aceptar conforme al tiempo.

¿Cómo lo olvidaría? Sentía ese peso correr por todo su cuerpo, una masa de increíbles magnitudes posarse sobre ella. Disminuyéndola. Sentía sus labios secos, pedían a gritos unos besos del hombre que tenía en frente. Sus manos temblorosas, querían tocar el cuerpo de él. Sus pensamientos insanos. Su miedo, el miedo era latente. El no podía responder con lo que ella quería oír. El debía responder con lo que sentía. Con sinceridad y seguridad. Quizás por eso lo meditaba tanto. Necesitaba darle a entender a esta mujer, con las mejores palabras, que él no sentía lo mismo. Pero no la quería hacer sufrir ¿Sería eso? ¿En verdad él se estaría tomando el tiempo para no hacerla sufrir?

Era lo más probable, no era un insensible, después de todo, la quería. Si que la quería. Pero no la amaba. ¿Esa sería la respuesta?

No ser correspondido era un sable en el pecho, una furia encadenada y aferrada a una jaula, el dolor que te acompaña te recuerda, te trae todo el tiempo de vuelta esos momentos. No dejarás de recordar, por que mientras más te lo propones, el momento esta ahí. El recuerdo se hace más visible. ¿Y si no la amaba? ¿Qué?

Si no la amaba. Ella acabaría con su propia existencia, porque el era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que llamaba su atención para vivir en este triste y desolado mundo. Aborrecía al mundo. No le servía si el no la quería de tal forma. Si el no la necesitaba…

— No te amo…

El tiempo se detuvo en solo esas tres palabras. Su mirada se ennobleció con finas lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Lo había perdido, no podía obligarlo a amarla. Sería una grandísima estúpida si lo intentase. Pero ya que... Esas tres palabras eran suficientes para rendirse, eran suficientes para dejarlo todo. Después de esas tres palabras no había nada más. Debía dejarlo, debía saber escapar del infierno que ahora viviría. Porque no quedaba nada más…

Se puso de pie, temblorosa. Giró su cabeza hacia la salida. Y antes de dar un paso para salir del lugar, lo escuchó:

— Pero te necesito.


End file.
